Holiday Season
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Sari and her cousin, Steph, try to have a Christmas party with the Bots and Cons to show them the true meaning of Christmas (A Christmas Present for i-love-all-yaoi, set in TFA)


A Christmas gift for my dear friend, i-love-all-yaoi.

She requested that I do a fic about her OC and Sari teaching the Autobots and Decepticons about Christmas.

Not my best work, but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy this fic.

Merry Early Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, period. Sad, but true.

The OC Steph belongs to i-love-all-yaoi.

Warnings: hints of slash, no likey, no ready.

...

Holiday Season

...

Snow fell over Detroit, building up on the ground in the beginnings of a thick layer. The winter wind was soft for the night, blows crisply against the faces of humans making their way towards the stores for Christmas shopping.

It was three days before Christmas. Last minute shoppers sped through the malls and outlets of the large city, determined to get their gifts wrapped and keep the price range under a hundred dollars.

Outside one of the shops, leaning against a lamp post, pink hair tied back in a ponytail, was a young women by the age of nineteen stood. Her blue eyes were searching the crowds for someone, his foot tapping against the pavement as she waited for them.

Beside her, was a black and green muscle car, with tinted red windows and spikes along the roof and near the front beneath the headlights.

The woman sighs, her warm breath making a soft cloud in the cold air. She took a moment to fix her black sweater beneath her jacket, before she went over and sat on the hood of the car. There was a small rumbling beneath her.

Huffing, she gave the car a light smack, "Knock it off, Lockdown."

"You're lucky we're in public Steph….." was the reply in a soft, whispering growl.

A smirk played on her face. She knew he wouldn't risk blowing their cover in a crowded place, especially if there was a risk of Autobots seeing them. That's why she sometimes liked to push his buttons, to see how far she can go before he snaps.

She laid back on him, hearing him grunt slightly.

"Primus, you're heavy darlin'…."

"Oh stop it, I am not! You've taken on much heavier than me!" Steph protested, bending her knees to rest her feet on his hood.

There was more grumbling from him, but before she could make another word, she heard her name being called out to here.

"Steph! Steph! Over here!"

Steph looked around, eyes wide in slight surprise. Then, they settled on the young girl coming towards her, her hair in two red pigtails and her eyes bright brown.

"Sari!" she squealed, running over to her cousin, and giving her a big hug, laughing as she did so.

It had been a while since she saw her cousin. She hadn't seen her for months due to racing, hanging with Lockdown and the Decepticons, trying to stay out of trouble with the cons, especially Blitzwing…

Anyway, she gave her a firm squeeze, smiling wide at her.

"Look at you! Oh my god, it's been too long," Steph pulled back, playing with one of her cousin's pigtails, smiling at her brightly.

Sari giggled, before answering, "I know. It's felt like forever since you left," then she eyed the muscle car behind her, before clearing her throat, "He's…..not going to cause trouble again, is he?"

Steph tilted her head at her cousin, before she gave her a reassuring grin, "Honey, LD knows that if he attempts a repeat of last year's incident, I will personally make him regret the day he was created," she eyed the transformer car, warningly, "I'm guessing Bee's here, huh?"

"Yep."

There was a beep of the horn from the yellow and black police car down the street. Raising a brow, Steph sighed, before she turned back to Lockdown. She signaled for her cousin to give her one minute, before she knocked on Lockdown's hood.

"Be nice to Bee, LD, or so help me, I will rearrange your gears to the point that the only driving you'll be doing is on a video game," she hissed.

She rarely got any alone time with Sari to just hang out, and she had been looking forward to this all day. If these two upbeats did anything to ruin that….well, there would be car parts everywhere when she was done with them.

With a nod of finality, she turned back to her cousin, placing an arm around her shoulders. It felt good to be able to spend time together again, especially after what happened a year ago.

When her cousin told her about her friendship with the Autobots, the young woman, at first, was a little concerned for Sari's welfare. After all, they were as close as sisters and she treated her cousin as such when they were together since the girl didn't have much of a female role model in her life. However, when she met the bots, she warmed up to them as Sari had.

The strangest thing that happened when she first came to the base though, was when her cousin had shown her the Allspark. Like the younger girl, Steph had a key card she used when she needed to get into her penthouse and to her garage when she worked on her race car.

Like Sari, the Allspark saw fit to bestow the young woman with a special key that held the same healing abilities as Sari's. That's when trouble started.

She had been dirt biking, and accidentally ran into a certain muscle car when he came racing at her. After that, well, let's just say Lockdown had a lot of dents and scratched afterwards, before he had taken her back to the Decepticon base when she had healed him with her key. Of course, when she first got there, she saw a bunch of cons and her first reaction, understandably, was fear and a bit of anger for being tricked.

But after a while of staying with them as their human healer, they warmed up to each other. She even grew to have a brother-sister relationship with Lockdown, when they were partnered.

When Sari and the bots found out she was now friends with the cons, it seemed like her cousin was upset and hurt for a while and wouldn't talk to her.

They ended up having a long talk with each other, and Steph explaining she was neutral and REMAINING neutral since she liked the mechs from both sides and she was not going to be forced to choose between them. Also, she threatened the Cons that if they ever tried to ruin things between her and Sari, she would use her key to rearrange their hard-drives and circuit boards to the point of being unfixable.

Now, here she was with Sari, Christmas shopping and their guardians waiting outside for them.

….

The two girls, with large bags full of the gifts for their robotic friends went to the small café within the shopping center, both ordering hot chocolate to enjoy their evening with. For the past hour, it was nothing but hectic searching for the perfect gift and a whole bunch of laughs as they looked at the things they think would fit with the Cybertronians.

Steph sighed, as she sat there, twirling her finger over the ridge of her cup. Tilting her head, Sari placed a hand on her cousins in a gesture of tenderness.

"You okay, Steph?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm okay, girly….just thinking is all…." Steph sighed as she sat there.

"….Is it about the Cons?" the young girl asked.

The older woman sighed, "Partially. I…I'm a little conflicted really. I want to spend my Christmas with you, the bots and the cons," she gave a heavy sigh, "but the problem is that, how can that be possible when the bots and cons want to rip each other's throats out the moment they see each other?"

Sari gave her a sympathetic look, "Not easy having friends on both sides, huh?"

"Hell no," Steph blew some hair from her face, before sipping some of her cocoa, "Sometimes, I hate it that the Allspark gave a key….." she held up the small object in her grasp. She took a moment though to look at it, before sighing, "Then again, without it, I never would have met LD. He's the best friends, a girl could ask for…."

"What did you get him for Christmas?"

"It's a surprise…though…I'm not sure if the Cons are too keen about celebrating it….ya know what I mean?"

"Well, they're the bad guys and from what I've learned, they would probably think Christmas was too….goody-goody," Sari explained.

The pink-haired woman hummed in though, before her blue eyes brightened slightly, "What if we…persuade the bots and cons to come together for Christmas? Like teach them the values of coming together in peace, you know?" she tilted her head, a grin forming on her face.

Her cousin gave her a slightly cautious look, "Well….I don't know…what if they end up…well….fighting?"

A smirk formed on Steph's face, "Sari, you know how our keys can be used to make" she used her fingers to emphasize, "….upgrades?"

"Yeah, and?" Sari replied, curious to what the woman before her was getting at.

"We could…._imply_ that there's a chance they could be turned into home used electronics if they don't decide to have a truce for Christmas…If we have them together, it would be easier to teach them, yes?"

"But….but how can we get them together?"

The woman's grin grew wider, "Why, a Christmas party of course! We'll just go to my penthouse and get them together. And then there's…" she cleared her throat, before adding in a sing-song voice, "Mistletooooooe….."

At that last words, Sari smirked, before giggling, "Heh-heh, but then how would they all fit in your home?"

"They have holo-forms yes? If they think I'm going to let them come into my home in their bot forms, they are out of their processors. And I don't want to have scenario where I have to explain to the contractor why there's a hole in my roof either…."

…..

Steph stood in her kitchen, violently kneading the dough like she would a punching bag or Sentinel's face plate if she could ever reach it.

It had taken a lot of convincing on her part, but the young woman and her cousin were able to get the bots and cons to agree not to fight and come to Steph's house in their holo-forms, for Christmas.

Steph just used her key for a little…..persuasion….

_Flash!_

_"No way in the pits are we going to your fragging penthouse to celebrate some…some squishy holiday, using out holo-forms and enduring the company of a bunch of goody-two-pede Autobots!" Starscream screeched._

_Steph glared at the seeker from her spot on Lockdown's shoulder, before she saw the other Decepticons around Starscream nod in agreement, save for Lockdown and Blitzwing._

_"Aaaw, but I vanted-!"Blitzwing's random personality started to object._

_"Blitzwing…"Megatron gritted out red optics flashing to the triple-changer warningly, "as much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with Starscream, my dear. I am not going to give up my dignity just so you and integrate my men and I with the enemy…"_

_Steph raised her hand interrupting him. Pushing back some of her pink her, she replied, "Megs. You see this thing around my neck?" she lifted up her key to show it to all, "How many times have I saved yours and your mechs asses with this thing?"_

_Megatron looked to Lugnut, then to Wasp and Starscream, before settling back on Steph. Lugnut stared her with his one optic, focusing on her, as he mentally counted the times the human had saved them with her key. _

_"And without it, you would either be stuck in the med. bay, injured, or worse dead, so therefore, you and your mechs are in debt to me. I have saved you guys with this thing enough times, my head gets a migraine from just thinking about it. All I'm asking in return is that you all form a brief truce with the Autobots and come enjoy Christmas with me and then in your holo-forms. Is that really asking too much?" she noticed the slight unease amongst them all, looking at each other in thought, as if mentally weighing the pros and cons._

_Then there was a heavy sigh from Megatron, "….very well human, we shall attend your….festivities. But JUST. THIS. ONCE!" _

_Grinning and satisfied, Steph nodded in confirmation, giggling happily._

Flash!

Steph sighed, before taking out her snowman, angel, gingerbread man and jingle bell cookie cutters, before rolling the sugar cookie dough over the floured surface.

Once it was flat, the woman began cutting the shapes.

On the counter behind her, there were party snacks: pigs in a blanket, small meat pies with gravy and sausage and chicken, buffalo chicken dip, extra spicy, with corn chips, mozzarella and tomato with balsamic vinaigrette as well as stuffed mushrooms.

Ever since noon, Steph has been running around the kitchen, crazily trying to get all the foods ready for the guests coming in an hour. She had the tree up, but it wasn't decorated. She wanted to save that for the bots and cons to decorate together in hopes that it would help with some bonding time. The living room was all cleaned up and ready for when it was time to pass the gifts around and she had already wrapped up all the gifts she had gotten for everyone coming.

Once the cookies were ready, she placed them in the oven before turning to carry her other delicacies out to the table in the living room against the wall. She placed them down, and made sure the utensils weren't knocked over in the process.

As she wiped flower on her Santa styled apron, Steph almost jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. Looking up at the clock, she gasped when she realized it was already five o clock!

Immediately, she took her apron off, and threw it over the chair in the kitchen, before she ran over, in a bright red sweated with small jingle bell at the neck tinkling happily, she opened the door.

She came face to face with her cousin Sari and beside the young girl was a thirteen year old boy with blonde hair, big baby blue eyes, a yellow hoodie and sweatpants, with a black stripe going down the front.

"Sari!" she happily hugged her cousin firmly in greeting.

Sari smiled, the snow already melting in her hair and on her skin as the heat from inside the house was soothingly trying to pull her in out of the cold weather.

When Steph looked to the young boy, she eyed him slightly, "Bumblebee….interesting holo-form…." She hummed slightly, as she looked in over studiously.

The Bumblebee's holo-form shrugged, with a small sheepish grin on it. Suddenly, another boy, this one almost too tall to fit through the door without ducking, came forwards.

He bent down slightly, his green hat keeping the dirty blonde locks out of his eyes, as he grinned shyly.

When he spoke, the voice was immediately recognizable, "Hey Steph! Merry Christmas!"

"Aw, thanks Bulk!" she said, taking his massive hand and then helping him get in along with Sari and Bumblebee. But before she could close the door to seal the warm air in, six more men appeared at the door.

Three had tall, muscular builds, one of them clad in a red jacket, while the other two had blue one. One had light blonde hair and his chin was slightly abnormally bulgy. The one beside him had short brown hair and a handsome, chiseled face. Between the two youthful man, the third one was slightly older, a man in his fifties to be honest.

A dark-skinned man walked over beside another that seemed to look as if he was of Asian descent, both holding hands. Another older man, clad in red and white, stood separate from the group.

The walked towards them, entering the house. Steph grinned, greeting them by name.

The brunette and fifty-year old man entered first, "Hey Optimus, Ultra Magnus…" she said the next name with gritted teeth as the blonde came next, "Sentinel," then she beamed as the two holding hands came next, "Jazz, Prowl! It's so great to see you here!" the next older man entered, "Hatchet, good to see you as well."

"It's Ratchet, young lady…" he corrected her gruffly.

Giving a slight shake of her head with a grin on her face, Steph closed the door, once they were inside.

"Mmm! Smells good in here!" Jazz exclaimed, as his holo-forms winter "coat" flickered and disappeared, revealing his lean and flexible body.

The others did the same, their jackets flickering out of existence, save for Sari, who was an actually person, not a holo-form.

"Well, I just popped some sugar cookies in and finished cooking the food," Steph answered, pride gleaming off of her.

Sentinel looked at him, with a raised brow, "What is this food you speak of? Is it dangerous?"

The young woman frowned and rolled her eyes, before she answered him, with a tone one would use with a child to explain, "No Sentinel, food is what we humans consume to form energy, like you consume energon. Only difference is, we have larger varieties of it," she motioned everyone towards the couches, "Everyone, sit down, we still have to wait for the other guests!"

Bumblebee hummed a little nervously. He looked to Sari, before swallowing, "Are we….really going to have a party….with the Cons?"

The young girl patted her friend's hand in hers and smiled at him to try and sooth him, "It'll be all right Bee, Steph will make sure they don't hurt anyone," she looked to her cousin, before her smile disappeared with uncertainty in her eyes, "I hope…"

Sentinel grumbled, as he sat on the couch, arms crossed over his holo-form's chest, a small pout forming. It had been slightly difficult to get all the bots to agree to not fight with the cons and have a Christmas Party with them no less.

They had been convinced though, when Sari mentioned she might let Bumblebee have his old rocket upgrades back if they didn't consider it.

Optimus sighed as his ex-friend's "Scrooge" behavior, as Sari had put it. He had his holo-form move slightly closer to Magnus', and was rewards with a big, warm hand over his.

Bulkhead stayed standing, out of fear that he would take up too much room on the couch.

There was the sudden sound of jet engines, car motors and helicopter rotors from above the apartment. The noises went on for a couple more minutes, before abruptly giving into complete silence. A smirk played on Steph's face, as she seemed to be waiting for something from her spot beside the table of refreshments.

The doorbell rang for the second time that night.

When the woman opened it, she was met by the sight eight people standing before her: seven men and one woman.

Three of the men were near identical, save for that one wore magenta, the middle one had violet on and the third was wearing blue. A massive man, with a patch over his eye, was almost bigger than Bulkhead and like him, would need to bend to get through the window.

The woman was dressed all in black, save for the purple stockings she wore and the red black widow symbol on the back of her jacket. Beside her was a young man, considered middle aged, wearing a beige, military like outfit.

A young man, about the same age as Bumblebee's holo-form stood beside the woman, coming up to her shoulder. He wore green all over and was fidgeting slightly.

The last two men looked to be in their forties. One was bald, with black tattoos on his head and face and wearing a sort of poncho over himself. The over had long, liver hair ties in a night braid and he was clad all in grey with a red polo-shirt showing beneath.

"Hey lady and gentlemen! Very nice to see you've made it!" Steph stepped outside, walking up to Lockdown, "LD. Love the holo-form," she patted him on the shoulder of the tattooed man.

Starscream's form huffed, and sneered slightly, "Let's just get the blasted thing over and done with yes?"

"Well, Santa's not going to be bringing you gifts with an attitude like that," the nineteen year old retorted, before she motioned them in.

Immediately, the con and bot holo-forms tensed when they saw each other. Sighing, Steph walked between the two factions.

Megatron growled slightly at Magnus, before Starscream, his bond-mate, held his arm in his hands. He had to remember that they were doing this to start paying off their debts to Steph and therefore must try to get along with their enemy for this one night.

Blackarachnia held Blitzwing's hand, as she glared at Sentinel, while Wasp looked ready to pounce on Bumblebee. Lugnut, however surprised everyone, when he went to stand beside Bulkhead, looking slight shy and bashful. Lockdown was a bit more brazen, as he walked over and sat between the two cyber-ninjas. Prowl let out a groan, smacking his forehead, but Jazz simply gave a sigh and let the bounty hunter wrap and arm around his shoulder.

Skywarp and Thundercracker remained quiet, attempting to keep from being noticed. Well, Warp was, TC was sneering at them all as his cowardly comrade shook and whimpered from behind him.

Steph went to the middle of the circle grinning.

"All right then everybody; now that all the guests are here let's get started on one of the most fun part of Christmas!"

Sentinel snorted, "And just what is it that's so important?"

Sari and Steph looked at each other, before both shouted in unison: "Decorating!"

…..

Optimus sighed, as he sat on Magnus' shoulders to get to one of the high branches with a pink angel ornament. He attempted to ignore the arguing between Starscream, Megatron and Blitzwing in his random mode., over who would put the star on the tree.

Bumblebee was attempting to run away from Wasp, who was trying to wrap him up in some Christmas lights, while Steph and Sari were hanging up the strange green leave up from the ceiling on long strings and in the doorways.

"Wasp get Bumble-bot!" the youngling yelled.

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh a little, as they continued their chasing game.

Sentinel was sitting down, being a lazy aft and watching everyone else worked, once in a while barking out orders or complaining about there being nothing to do.

Steph sighed, as she and Sari decorated the sugar cookies with Bulkhead, who was more focused on watching Lugnut put up some red, sparkly ornaments.

Blackarachnia and Ratchet got stuck working together on hanging up the gold garlands on the tree with TC and Skywarp, while Lockdown was trying to sneak some kissed from Prowl and Jazz.

The young Prime sighed softly, "Primus, we're only here one hour and already mechs and femmes are fighting."

Magnus looked up at Optimus, before sighing, "I know Optimus, but ceasefires, temporary or permanent, are not easy," he patted Prime's leg good naturedly, before he lifted him up and helped him down.

There was a sudden screech, making everyone stop and turn to watch as Starscream was having a tug of war match with Megatron and Blitzwing.

"I am the great and powerful Starscream and I DEMAND that you-!"

"I lead the Decepticons, therefore, it is my right-!"

"I vant to put pretty zing on top of ze tree!"

There was a small plop, as Steph groaned and placed her head down on the table, banging it three times for good measure. A hand landed on her back, rubbing it slightly.

"You okay, babe?"

Steph growled in annoyance to answer his question.

Sari shrugged when Lockdown looked to her for some advice. There was a sudden crash, making everyone stop what they were doing, and looked as Starscream stumbled back and landed on the table of the food Steph cooked.

"WHOA!"

Jazz and Prowl each caught one platter per hand, making sure none of the foods on it hit the ground. Lockdown caught the bowl full of chips…

SPLAT!

Unfortunately the Buffalo Wing dip became inedible as it had landed right on Sentinel's holoform's head.

A screech of indignation filled the room as Sentinel threw a tantrum, screaming about organic slag attacking him and calling Steph a liar in telling him that food was safe.

Everyone remained silent for a long, long moment, until Sentinel's tantrum died down. Some of the dip slid form his chin and on to the floor as he glared at everyone.

There was a derisive snort. Soon followed by snickers. Then some giggles.

A chain reaction began, as the bots and cons together began laughing hard, while Sentinel went beet red in the face from rage at everyone's incompetence and carelessness to his situation. He started screamin again, but this time it was overflowed by everyone around him laughing.

Wasp and Bee leaned against each other, guffawing, as tears slid form their eyes. Optimus was trying to hide his smile behind his hand, along with Ultra Magnus who was chuckling slightly, while also trying to keep a straight face.

Megatron had no such control, as he leaned on Blitzwing whose crazy laughter overpowered everyone else's.

Steph fell out of her chair, rolling on the floor and holding her stomach.

"Oh God…Oh God, that…that….!" She couldn't get a complete sentence, "OH! CRAMP!" she only laughed harder, as her entire abdomen ached slightly from her delirium.

Sari was bent over in her chair, face between her knees as she too joined them, banging her fist on the table.

The tense atmosphere from earlier seemed to lift form the amusement of the pompous Prime's humiliation.

…..

After getting Sentinel cleaned, the Elite Guard SIC turned and stomped out of the house, screeching about court martials and insubordination. To be honest, no one really cared that he left.

Steph had dimmed the lighting and had everyone sit around the fireplace.

The wrapping paper around the presents glistened slightly in the light.

Steph stood before the bots and cons and then smiled as they seemed to have gone into a much lighter mood after their laugh attacks. Bumblebee was leaning back against Wasp, Optimus rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, Megatron held his bond-mate close, Lugnut placed his hand over Bulkhead's as they sat waiting. Blackarachnia was sharing a few warm smiled with Blitzwing, who seemed to have calmed down and reverted to his ice personality in his holo form.

Thundercracker held and cuddled a slightly sleepy Skywarp, while Jazz and Prowl leaned against Lockdown.

They all watched the human girls, as they pulled the presents out for them.

"Okay then. This is one of the important parts of Christmas, which is giving out gifts to people." Steph picked up the first few gifts, "These first few go to Starscream, TC and Warp…."

The Seeker immediately straightened up, as he and his two counterparts took the wrapped gifts in their hands. He carefully opened it, and pulled out the contents with great care.

A screech of sudden joy filled the room. Megatron flinched slightly, as Starscream pulled out a very, VERY expensive wax reserved only for fighter jets that gave them the cleanest shine.

Skywarp squeaked, before holding up the large bunny rabbit and transformer sized blue snuggie. He touched the fabric of it, before giving a small smile. Thundercracker roared in triumph as he held up certain video game: All the Halo series.

Steph smiled softly, before handing the next set of presents to Megatron and Optimus. When Magnus tilted his head at her in confusion, Steph gave a smirk.

"Don't worry Maggie. I'm giving you your present after the party, because I fear it will scar poor Bee, Wasp and Sari…"she gave a small giggle, as Magnus' blush.

Megatron received his favorite brand of polish, one that had almost gone out of stock on Cybertron and he used it mainly to keep his swords in good shape. Optimus received all of the current seasons of his favorite TV show: "Bones". He gave Steph a hug, before sitting down and leaning against Magnus.

Wasp, Bumblebee and Sari all whooped in excitement when they received some of the newest and coolest video games. Blackarachnia received a set of different spray paints equivalent to what femmes called make-up, while Blitzwing received finger paints. Steph has been encouraging him to use non-destructive means to handle his personalities, and she found he liked finger painting the best.

For Lugnut, the giant received a notebook, where he could write down his thoughts. Megatron had silently thanked Steph, because with the notebook, it could help Lugnut cut back on his praise and worship of him. Bulkhead grinned when he was given a giant sketch book for him to do thumbnail and rough draft drawings of what he wanted to paint.

Prowl received a set of Japanese lanterns to hang up in his room, while Jazz was given some of the latest albums by human pop artists. Lockdown grinned, when Steph presented him with the sword collection he had always wanted. Steph had gone to Swindle with the promise of a year's worth of oil to get him that present.

He barely kept himself form giving her a reputation killing bear hug in front of everyone.

For Ratchet, a brand new, titanium wrench to replace his rusted one though many had winced at the thought of the medic using it on them specifically.

The last gift had been a gift card for Sentinel to get a down-grade somewhere on Cybertron. It was kind of like a Cybertronian version of plastic surgery. She had specifically asked Lockdown to get it for her to give the Sentinel to try and get him to get rid of the huge-aft chin of his!

….

After a few hours of playing video games, watching some Christmas movies and reading "The Night Before Christmas", it was time for everyone to go home. After giving Ultra Magnus his gift, a book full of pictures of his lover, the young human woman sent everyone off.

Steph hugged Sari goodbye, and watched as they all left in their alt. modes to get home to their HQ. The young woman sighed, as she turned to pick up the discarded wrapping paper and throw it out. She came face to face with Lockdown's holo-form. She stared at him.

"Hey LD. I thought you were headed back to your ship!"

"Well….actually…..I stayed behind to give ya somethin' kid," he walked towards her, something behind his back.

Steph gave him a grin, "Aw, ya didn't have to get me anyth—!" she was cut off when she came face to face with a distortedly wrapped gift. Blinking, she carefully took the present from Lockdown and looked at it with wide blue optics.

"Heh, took me all night to get it wrapped up….I'm not good with the tape…" he muttered, rubbing his head.

The human ignored him, as she un-wrapped her gift carefully. Giving a small smile, she saw it was a human sized data-pad. She pressed the button in the middle of the screen.

The first thing that popped up was a picture of her and Lockdown, in his true form. She sat on his giant knee, making the Vulcan peace sign, while grinning. Lockdown was sitting there, smiling at the camera with his usual charming grin.

This was when she and LD had gone camping for the summer. It had been one of the most fun trips she had ever taken. She had set up her camera on a timer and the two had posed for the picture.

A big smile played on her lips, as she looked at Lockdown.

She had thought she had lost the picture when Bumblebee had played around with her camera. She was so angry then, she didn't talk to the yellow mech for a week. It had meant a lot of her, because it was one of the happiest times of her life.

She hugged her best friend, feeling the warmth of his holo-form as he hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Steph," Lockdown said, as he showed rare affection towards the girl, he considered his little sister.

"Merry Christmas Lockdown," she replied, patting his shoulder.

...

Review please, no flames.

Happy Holidays, Yaoi!


End file.
